Hermione Granger no! Hermione Addams
by takara410
Summary: Well read alot of them and only two had Hermione in it and ye sHermione fav character any way Hermione is an Addams still a bookworm Wednesday oldest then her and then Pugsley just read and tell me what u think.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione is well an Addams be kind first time doing this please tell me what you think even if it`s horrible I just saw so many and none with Hermione so I though hmmm what if Hermione was a Addams and bam thios story is born.

Hermione looked at the man who looked like Santa Clause smiling while looking at her, her older sister Wednesday and her brother watched as the stranger was talking to her parents about some silly school called Hogwarts even though they had previously had been talking about going to Durmstrung though.

Hermione and Wednesday shared a disuusted look once the stranger said that they will learn about the defence **against** the dark arts and then all three of the children had looked at him when he said that they weren`t allowed to have weapons at the school along with the rest of the family who looked sad and offended even Pubert knew something was wrong so he looked at the intruder.

"Well that seems to be about it I cannot wait to see you three at the school in three days I shall bring a teacher to get the supplies you shall need."He nodded towards the children shook Gomez`s hand and kissed Morticia`s hand and Lurch walked him out.

Morticia looked at her children not wanting them to leave home but knew that her children had to go and that it would be somewhat good for them to further their magic into more and besides Hemrione had not stopped talking about school ever since Pugsley had found Granmama very old accetaptance letter to the very same school. She felt Gomez squeeze her hand in reassurance 'Cara Mia" he whispered in her ear she took her eyes off of her children him and looked at him with lust filled eyes "Mon sher" they both got up while whispering into one another`s ears latin and french words while walking to their bedroom.

The three just sat there watching their parents retreat to their bedroom hoping that they would not have another younger sibling come from their lovemaking while hearing Pubert make disgusting gurgilng noises. Wednesday had gotten up walked up the stairs looking at her younger siblings "Come on let`s play I`m sure we can get uncle Fester to be on your team Pugsley if need be."The two both got up and followed their older sister Pugsley grabbing the they made it to the room they put young Pubert in the guillotine having him catch the blade and they then put Pugsley in the electric chair and after a fight with Hermione Wednesday had been put in the Iron maiden while Hermione had tended to her baby brother who did not like being ignored.

Time skip Big Day

Today was The Day they were leaving for their school things and everyone was just sitting in the living room. Wednesday and Hermione were playing with certain poisons and feedignthem to their baby brother who would either move away or drink it after sniffing ,Pugsley and Uncle Fester were talking about Dynamite while playing with something , Father was sword fighting with Thing, Grandmamma was in the kitchen fixing up something new ,and Lurch on the piano. As soon as they heard a knock on the door Pugsley along with Thing made a rush to the door Lurch following had stood up and formed a line with Gomez then Morticia .Wednesday and then Hermione both girls had their hands folded looking at their guest each with their own style of The Look.

Severus had walked in shocked that a hand had opened the door followed by a boy then a rather tall and ghoulish man. The boy spoke first who looked him up and down "You the teacher?" "Yes I am my name is -."Snape had looked at the boy had he ever heard of manners oh he better be sorted into Slytherin or else there would be no protection from his wrath.

"Follow me." the boy then ran off while he felt the butler forcibly take his jacket off and had been grabbed roughly and had been taken to a room.

After they had stopped and had been finally let go of he noticed the three pale vampire looking women and the man smoking a cigar while there was a mustached baby sitting by a bottle of poisons. The man smoking had came up to him first "Hello old chap hopefully Lurch did not handle you too roughly it seems he has not been able to handle the children leaving." Severus just nodded his head while shaking the mans hand "Most family members do this it is quite natural-." "He is not family by blood he is our butler though we think of him as family ." One of the girls had spoken it was the one standing beside her mother looking at him with hate before even having one of his classes he looked at the eyes of the other one and her`s was a mixture of hate and curiosity. She cocked her head to the side just a bit and he saw her eyes were turning to a slightly different color but he heard a cough and turned to see the mother who looked even scarier than her daughters "When are we to be leaving then Mr.?" "Severus Snape Mrs. Addams and we can leave right now." He watched as her expression did not change even the slightest and he turned to Mr. Addams who seemed to smile even bigger and clapped "Well let's gets going then shall we!" Looking at Snape wondering at how they shall go.

What do you think please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

"We are going to go through floo" Severus said while looking at everyone.

Gomex smiled and showed the proffesor to their biggest fireplace and the dust to ge them to their destination Severus said Diagon Alley and went through as did the and himself had helped the woman adults were used to going through here but the children were mezmorized by everything though on the outside they seemed deathly bored.

Wednesday was the first to snap out of it and looked to Snape "What things are we going to get first?"

"Wednesday what do we say?" Morticia looked at her daughter warningly

"Tell me now." Morticia nodded her head slighly and looked to Snape "Well are you going to answer my daughters question?"

Snape snapped out of it and looked to the two of them "We shall be first getting their clothes,then books, and then wands afterwards but before all of this we must transmit money to our currency first."

All ready did this with father"They all turned to see Hermione with one big bag of money along with Gomez with two and smoking with a smile.

Snape looked at the two wondering when they had left but hearing someone clear their throat he turned to Wednesday "Yes "

"Seeing as how my sister and father had gotten the money may we get on with this?"She asked with one eyebrow raised and was looking at him challenging?

He sneered at her of course now let us go get your school clothes and he shown them the way to get their opened the door for the family noticing three people with the blond hair and thout that his day could now not be so slowly walked after the family hoping that the Malfoys would not notice them at all but alas luck was not on his side.

"Godfather how are you?" Snape looked at his godson Draco and smiled and then found himself shaking hands with Lucius and kissing Narcissa`s hand and asking them how they are and they replied that they were noticed a woman all in black and was even paler than her and walked up to her "Hello Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son Draco and my husband Draco you are?"

Morticia looked at the woman who looked pathetic and week and smiled at her "Morticia Addams this is my husband Gomez and out children Wednesday,Hermione ,and Pugsley our other child is at home sleeping.

Wednesday and Hermione were circling around Draco who was looking at the two trying not to look stopped infront of him "So are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

Draco swalloed and said with some confidence "Yes I am along with-"

Wednesday "We don`t care who else you are going with we were just trying to see what type of students they let in." She stopped walking and went to her mothers left side since during everything Pugsley was getting fitted.

Hermione looked him up and down and notcied the green pin "So you are in Slytherin do you speak parsletounge like our founder?"

He looked at Hermione weirdly "un no I do not."

Hemrione looked at him pathetically "What a shame me and my family can it is actaully our first language second is English and then some others we have learned over the years."

Hermione looked at the boy straight in the eyes and after she had gotten a reaction out of him she smiled at him which he was put off by and went o her mother`s right side waiting for her turning ignoring him completely.

Draco looked at the strange girls and went to his parents who had startled Draco.

Lucius had looked at his son in anger fo being weak infront of two girls and looked to a smoking Gomez "You say your name is Addams correct?"

Gomez had nodded while taking a puff "Yes we are why?"

"Well it`s just that you Addams are extrmely pure blood race and this is the first time I have heard or seens your clan where have you all been hiding?"

Hermione rolled her eyes an dlooked at him "Will you please stop we may think about joining but if you keep bugging us and try to be our friends then we may just help the light side we know our family power full and whichever side we may choose we will help them win this war!"

She looked at the man but stopped when it as her turn and Wednesday return with her clothes,Lucius looked at the brat mad that someone would speak to him this way along with his wife and looked to Gomez who was unphased at all "You know you may want to keep you daughter-"

Morticia spoke up "Our daughter was jsut speaking the truth now seing as your son is done and by the looks of things still need to get his school supplies I suggets you go." Their was static and fire around Morticia figure as she spoke and they onlky semed to get bigger and more harmful as she spoke but at the end of her words it had disapeared.

Gomez smiled and kissed her "This is why I married her now Lucius I am sure me and you can talk sometime soon but not now we have our children to think of and he went over towards Pusley and Wednesday who were playing with three voddo dolls that had silver hair on them and were now taking out needles.

The malfoy`s were schocked and went to the door with a final glance slash glare at them all and left.

So how was I tell me oh please tell me I must know if it was good or not


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Snape looked at the family with caution he had never seen anyone let alone a family frighten the Malfoy`s knew that their little stunt he would be sure to hear from his master watched the children play as their daughter Hermione got fitted she had a mouth on her for sure hopefully no one would cross her path when she was in a bad mood.

"Professor?"

Snape snapped out of his trance to look at the young boy who was now standing "Yes ?"

"What type of explosives do you have?" Pugsley said with a mischievous smile and a gleam in his eye.

Gomez laughed at this "So tell us my good man do not keep us waiting."

Snape looked at him "My dear boy I do not allow explosions happen in my class the other teachers now that is a different matter." Snape watched as Pugsley`s smile had turned into a frown which made Snape want to take points off of.

"We are done where are we headed to next proffesor?" Snape turned to Hermione "I believe we shall be doing something that you will enjoy getting books."

Wednesday looked at him "What type of books must we get ,are they about the dark arts?"

They walked out of the clothes store and headed to the book shop "The only type of dark arts that you will learn is how to defend your self nothing else we would not teach you about them."

Hermione had a small pout on her face "Oh but how else could we defeat our opponents and beside those spells are not that harmful."

Snape had lost the footing in his step when he heard Hermione , he was about to say something until he heard Pugsley`s voice "Are we going to learn about torture then?"

Snape shook his head while opening the door for them "No you will not,we would not teach that at Hogwarts."

He heard Morticia say with a sigh "Pity."

Wednesday looked at him "I have heard that Harry potter is going to be coming to Hogwarts is that true?"

Snape stopped in his tracks to stare at her "Excuse me?"

Wednesday let out an angered sigh "I said I heard that Harry Potter shall be coming to Hogwarts is that true or is it a lie?"

Snape looked at her and then to the awaiting faces of the family "I can not say."He then showed them the books that they will need for their classes while noticing that Wednesday kept on staring at him.

Bam another chapter done and typed tell me what you think do not be shy!


	4. Yay new Chapter

I do not own anything weird thing happened when I uploaded this chapter up it said at first I got to the 15 limit so I deleted two chapters that have been on their hopefully nothing goes bad with my other stories. I shall try to make this longer and I will be keeping Hermione dark because I really like Hermione`s character like that and I am really trying to find stories like that as well so if you have some please tell me about them.

On with the show

Hermione walked behind her sister Wednesday "Sister why do you care if this potter boy will be here?" Wednesday turned to her sister arms crossed "I do not but did you notice that very small, minuscule flash in the eyes that he had when I mentioned the child?" Hermione nodded "I did hopefully you are not thinking of to many ideas or else they will lose that spark they have when they are first thought of instead of when they are planned out."

Wednesday looked at her sister with a devious smile "Do not worry sister I know when to stop myself but other`s may not." They both looked to their brother Pugsley who was smiling at some red head. They both looked at each other before walking closer Wednesday looked at her sister "Who is that girl,and why is she not running?"

Hermione shrugged "I do not know it`s not like she is blind right?"

Both of the girls had began walking towards the adult`s they both nodded to their smoking father while seeing their mother upstairs reading into a big dark girls had walked towards Snape who was leaning against a bookcase in the corner Wednesday thought he seemed at home their than any other place. "Why do you not like the name Potter?" Snape looked at her shocked and cleared his throat "Excuse me?" Wednesday looked at him "I am really getting tired of repeating my self." Snape looked at her and smiled "Don`t become a teacher."

Wednesday approached him but was stopped by her sister who she looked at her with a gaze that would kill you where you just smiled at her "Let me handle this sister alright?"

Wednesday looked at her heatedly for a few more minutes before letting her anger "Be my guest...sister." Hermione smiled a thank you towards her "You will have to forgive her professorshe has a temper, I was wondering how does it feel to see the woman you loved child coming to a place you thought was your safe haven and that he looks like your arch enemy as could be me but that is just a clear sign that you are meant to have the life that you have to be unloved and unwanted or do you not see it that way?

Snape looked at the girl ready to strike but remembered who she was and what would happen and just looked at her with an angered glare was calling her horrible names in his mind.

Wednesday chuckled darkly "Now now professor I thought we were the children here not you act your age."

They both walked off towards their brother and see if that girl was still their, to their shock and disappointment she was and it seemed that their was more than both walked toward`s Pugsley Wednesday made their presence known amongst the two. "Brother,brother do not be rude introduce your two favorite sister`s to your what ever they are."

Pugsley smiled "Ah yes your right Ginny these are my siblings Wednesday and Hermione both girls stood still not even became uncomfortable with the two girls staring at her after a while "Wednesday and Hermione those are strange names.

Pugsley closed his eyes and winced he stepped back a couple of and Wednesday looked at her and began circleing Ginny.

Hermione spoke first "Ginny now that`s a weird name along with your clothes-

Wednesday"And hair, the way your mouth is shaped,the way you smell is god awful, your family is a disgrace to the term full blood.

Ginny stepped out of the circle they forced her in and looked at the two "Just who do you think you two are anyway to say things about me like that!

We are Hermione and Wednesday Addams do you have a problem with that?" Hermione stepped behind her "You really should not since if we help Voldermort then that means you and your family will be our`s to torture and trust me you will be amazed at what you can live through."

Wednesday went to Ginny`s left "I would to see that skin coated in your blood and to hear you scream your self hoarse while the deatheater`s rape you non-stop.

Ginny`s bottom lip trembled and tears were forming but she wiped them away with her sleeve and ran to her family.

Both of the girls smiled at one another while chuckling darkly, Snapeand the other`s watched from afar though he did not like her he did feel bad for the poor looked at her daughters "Aw how adorable they found a new friend

There you go sorry if it is not longer than the other`s but I want to get up another chapter for a different story today.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own anything

They had gotten all the things that they would need and had seen Snape they arrived home they had took their things to their room`s Pugsley started playing with explosives,Wednesday began making unnocicable pockets to hide small knives and other small blunt objects, Hermione sat on her bed and began reading Hogwarts A history.

Time Skip

Today was the big day the Addams clan apparated to the England train station and said their goodbye`s the children going through the pillar themselves.

While the girls walked through it no problem with their luggage,Pugsley waved goodbye at them though their parents had shooed him came back and pushed him into the pillar giving a final wave to her family.

Wednesday was waiting for them arms crossed finally she headed towards the train "Come on Puglsey push the cart." The two knew not to go against what she said and followed her while doing so Hermione took out a black magic book and began reading looking up to make sure she was with her family.

They made it to the train and grabbed the luggage they can and floated the other`s,as they walked Wednesday could tell they would not find an empty one and opened one and told some kids to get did and scrambled out the two siblings looked at one another and went in Hermione closing and locking the door.

Hermione was on the right side of their compartment near the window happily reading,Pugsly was looking around and Wednesday was on the left side near the window looking out.

Pugsley looked at his sister "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her book "Yes Brother?"

"What house`s are their?" Pugsley asked curious

Hermione rolled her eyes their are four houses their are two that are alaways in the spotlight and they are Slytherin and Gryffindor and then Hufflepuff and focus`s on being cunning and resourceful,Grffindor is all about being goody-goodies and courage,Hufflepuffs are about loyalty and fairplay and last Ravenclaw intelligence and wit."

After this she went back to her book ,Wednesday watched her sister for what seemed like awhile until she saw Hermione`s brown eyes staring at her "What?"

"What house does Snape belong to?" Hermione raised an eyebrow to her befire replying "Slytherin why?"

Wednesday only shook her head "No reason just...curious." And she went back to looking out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own

Hermione kept staring at her sister who was ignoring her until she gave up and returned to her was complete silence until their was aknock at the door, the three looked at one another then the girls looked at Pugsley.

Puglsey opened his mouth to object but the look his sisters gave him made him rethink , he sighed and got up to open the old woman looked at them "Anything from the trolley?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose,Wednesday continued to look out the window while puglsey smiled and took out some money."How about all the candy you have that has blood,and guts."

The woman looked at him but nodded her head and handed him what he asked and smiled when he gave her gold,she was about to ask if he wanted change back but he had closed the door already.

Pugsley bit into a frog dipped in blood and frozen he offered it to Hermione who went back to her book, he didn`t dare give any to Wednesday he learned his lesson.

They were all happy when the train had stopped, they opened their compartment ,shrunk the things they brought with them and followed the rest of the group.

First years! First year! They walked to the man yelling the man looked at them "You wouldn`t happen to the Addmas would ye?" the man asked in a shaky voice

Wednesay rolled her eyes "We are why?"

The tall man looked at them "We`ll proffesor Dumbledore had arranged a personal boat for ye three."

Pugsley smiled at this until Hermione hit him on the back of his head and approached Hagrid "And where is this boat?"

Hagrid looked to the water and then smiled and pointed "Their it is!"

The three looked past him and were quite proud that the ship was black with miny skulls on the the boat was a house elf who once he noticed the addams he began shaking though Dumbledore promised him no harm shall come to him.

Dobby gulped but smiled at the children none the less "Dobby here to take kids to Hogwarts safely." He said proudly

Pugsley smiled at this and got on board,Hermione just went past the elf sat on a bench and began reading,Wednesday walked past him and noticed there was a space where she could get kicked Dobby so he landed in the water she stepped on him and got inside.

Dobby got up got inside the boat wiping away his tears and bagen felt bad for the little guy but then thought that she could have used spells instead.

"How come they get their own boat?" Hagrid turned to see a platnum blond boy "Trust me your much safer here all aboard."

Hagrid had gave a high five to Harry before getting back to work.

Bam that`s all I got all your answers shall be answered in du time Later !


	7. Sorry

I do not own and Dibby is working for the Malfoys not Dobby

The Addams enjoyed the boat ride,though they hid their enjoyment from was watching those dangerous three shocked that did not have the faces of the others first years.

When the ride was done,Puglsey got off to help his sisters off the boat. Hagrid had asked them if they have ever seen Hogwarts before and they shook their heads no before heading off.

Hagrid knew he disliked the children right their not being shocked by Hogwarts was just like disrespecting an elder or even worse helped the others to Mcgonagal.

Minevra looked at the students her old eyes scanning for Harry Potter who she found by Ronald Weasley and then the three Addams,it was not hard to spot them since everyone had made sure to stay away from them.

She cleared her throat to get their attention "First years you will all follow me into the great hall,once we are their you shall sit on a stool and the sorting hat shall place you in a house and thus your school adventure shall begin."

She said with happiness in her voice and lead them into the great hall where the other students were waiting for her talk the Addams looked at one another disgust clearly written on their sickly pale faces.

Minevra stood up and had a scroll brought to her and began calling names Henri Cole! said boy came up nervously and sat on the stool having the talking hat placed on his head.

The hat yelled Hufflepuff with out a second him she kept on calling names until it was Harry Potter`s turn,everyone was silent waiting to see what house he would be in.

The hat thought it over talking to Harry until it yelled Gryfinndor at which the whole table jumped up with Addams had noticed that Albus had raised his cup in Harry`s honor.

Hermione who was in the middle of her siblings "We know that Dumbledork will keep a close eye on Harry that could be useful for us."

Wednesday nodded her head in agreement "Your right we could use this but for what is the question."

Puglsey wasn`t paying attention at all since he was staring at the teacher`s table "Who`s the man with the towel on his head?"

His sister`s rolled their eyes at his stupidity "That`s our defense against the dark arts teacher?" Hermione answered

Pugsley looked at her "What`s his name?"

Wednesday decided to speak "You act as if it matters he`s much to jumpy for my taste."

"Addams!" Mcgonagal said and then looked over the parchment to look at the three ghoulish children who walked towards her at the same time.

Wednesday went first and sat on the stool that had changed to a comfortable chair that had black cushions and the frame was blood gasped at this but Mcgonagal ignored it and placed the hat on her head.

"Please take me off of her"! "Please!" The hat begged but the teachers ignored it`s at first enjoyed it but rememebred that they had more students.

"Just tell us where she will be!" He bellowed having everyone jump except the Addams of course.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted said house jumped up after waiting for it kick in, Wednesday walked to the table and sat on the bench.

Next went Puglsey who sat down on the stool, the hat started to plead once again

"Please no don`t put me on his head! Slytherin! Slytherin, the boy belongs in slytherin!" The hate cried out in pain

Puglsey smiled darkly at this and went to his sister`s side they looked at one another befor elooking to their other sibling Hermione.

Hermione walked up to the stage and right before she could get near the stool the hate cried Slytherin as smirked at went to her other siblins.

While the teacher went back to calling other student`s,the Slytherin were welcoming their new family members.

So sorry that it`s short I feel awful but I felt like you needed something


	8. Help from my readers

To my fellow readers of all my Harry potter stories I am a bit sad because I had a new thought of a story on how Hermione, Harry and Ron need to be kept safe over the summer so they stay at Snape's place. At first they all hate it ,but soon Snape finds why Hermione needs to be perfect, what happens when Harry is really at home over the summer ,and why Ron always invites people over his house. Tell me what you think I know most want me to finish my stories of course I shall, but would you rather I do a try out chapter and then wait till I finish some stories. Just tell me your thoughts on this.

For my stories that I have yet to update I shall soon do for a Christmas present so don't worry your pretty little heads.


	9. Short Chapter

I DO NOT own

Snape was watching as the Slytherins welcomed their new family members, well everyone except boy was watching the three closely, suspoicous like though Snape could not blame them.

Pansy smiled at the two girls she was happy that they were in the dark arts like her, though she'll never be as good as them. Pansy was so happy she hugged Hermione in a minute all this happened Puglsey shot a spell at her pushing her back, Hermione on her left wand pointed at the ready for her, Wednesday on her right a knife at her neck.

The Slytherins were open mouthed at this, Snape stepped in "Miss Addams put away your wand, Miss Addams give me your knife that you weren't supposed to bring."

Wednesday, and Hermione eyed one another, after some time Wednesday raised an eyebrow, then slowly put it down.

Hermione slowly put her wand away; Wednesday put the knife back in its spot knowing she'll have to change the spot for it.

Snape looked at the girl mad that she disrespected him right in front of his Slytherins "Miss Addams I said to give me the knife not put it away!" He said making sure his voice carried.

"Trust me Sir; you would not want that knife." Hermione said looking at him, Pugsley was by her side "She's right Sir, that is a family heirloom passed down to only-"

"No Hermione, Pugsley if he wants the knife badly he shall have it." Wednesday said while walking towards the man, Hermione and Puglsey made a path way for her. As she passed them Hermione and Puglsey were eyeing one another until Pugsley smiled nodding his head. Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother, watching her sister as she took out the prized knife. The two watched as her sister, gave Snape the knife and smiled as the man fell to the ground in agony.

The three laughed as Snape`s body jerked from right to left, the Slytherins watched in horror as his body jumped at seeing his godfather like this so he did something he never thought he would do and he left for Dumbledore.

Wednesday watched the boy run; she went to Snape, takeing the knife from him and hiding it. Hermione went to Snape, kneeling down next to his body, she took out her wand hovering it over his body and began repeating healing spells over his body. She soon finished with Snape`s body passing out, she walked back to her siblings where Wednesday stared at her.


	10. The Addams want you 2vote4 them

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	11. An inside on why you should vote

I do not own

The Addams want to continue their dark adventure at Hogwarts, Wednesday wants to rule the school, Hermione wants to learn potions, and Pugsley wants to take away the signs. Will they be able to do this while maybe helping either Harry or Voldemort,Or will they be split up like the Black family?


	12. ThANk you for voting

I do not own this is a thanks for voting

Hermione Addams

Headmaster and other teachers had come and gone,Dumbledore sent the children to their rooms,no one was willing to made sure to look at eacha nd every student,everytime they wanted to step were also questioned seperatly,and no one talked then,Hermione, Wednesday,and Pugsley were also quetioned, but longer than others.

Wednesday and Hermione were back in their bedroom, Hermione reading a book about spells, and Wednesday was bottling her hair samples, putting labels on bottles.

"Why did you heal him?" Wednesday asked while writing "Blaze" on one bottle

Hermione sighed,she knew this was coming "I did not want them to be suspicious of us."

Wednesday retained from rolling her eyes, "They were suspicious of us no matter what."

Hermione closed her book, "Whatever, night." She said, going into her covers.

Wednesday just watched her sister, as she settled into her covers "Pleasant dreams." Wednesday said putting white hair into a jar and labeling it Albus.

Hermione fell asleep, but kept her wand at hand reach, for what her sister said "You never know, especially when Wednesday Addams." Hermione thought, hearing something lock with multiple spells, and then nothing.

Morning

Pugsley and Wednesday were up at 6am,some studnets were up,but no matter how tired others were,they strayed away from the Addams,letting them have a corner with a chair,by the the fire place.

As Pugsley and Wednesday were waiting for Hermione to come down , they could not help but here the slytherins, whispering of them and Snape.

"Will they talk?" Pugsley asked while staring at them.

Wednesday, who was reading from an untitled book, looked slightly up "Once Hermione comes down, we shall do a spell, just to be sure."

Pugsley nodded "Here she is." He said noticing Hermione

Hermione walked down the steps,walkign to where they were , still looking as if she had woken up, while the other two looked fresh and dead.

"You went to sleep, before me." Wednesday stated, looking at her sister warily, walking in front of her,challenging her.

"Yes, but I had awoken earlier for some me time." Hermione stated knowing she was going to be questioned, she walked in front of her sister,answerign her challenge.

"You need to do a spell." Pugsley said, going in between the two

Hermione looked at her brother ,with an eyebrow raised "What spell and why?"

"We need to make sure that they don't talk." Wednesday said.

Hermione nodded her head "Alright we can do it at the entrance, so everyone will be affected."

Pugsley nodded his head walking outside, Wednesday next, with Hermione following, watching their backs. At the entrance, Wednesday was on the left, while Pugsley was on her right.

"What about the painting?" Pugsley asked

Hermione put down her things,decideing which spell she`ll use,Pugsley and Wednesday put down their things.

Wednesday rolled her eyes "He's always gone, when were leaving for breakfast."

Hermione nodded her head, took out her wand, and said a spell, in pig Latin. Once it was finished, she put away her wand, retrieving her backpack, and heading down the sisblings grabbed their things,and walked with Hermione,the three watched all who they paased,teachers,students,ghosts.

"How will it affect them?" Pugsley asked intesrested

Hermione opened her mouth,but Wednesday stopped her with a look,Hermione trusted her and kept silent,until they made it to the Great had their own spot where food that they liked,was,they sat down,grabbing what they liked.

"Now?" Hermione asked

"Yes." Wednesday said also curious

"The spell will stop them from sayign anything,by-"

"We know this." Pugsley said

Wednesday and Hermione looked at him upset,he lowered his eyes and started eating.

"It will stop them by having them puke,and the best part untracable." Hermioen said eating her breakfast

Wedneday liked it, and started her breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own

Snape woke up shocked to find himself in the medic wing, he slowly sat up, looking to his left, to see a cold glass of water waiting for him. He tried to remember how he ended up here, instead of finding the answer all he got was an on coming headache.

Slytherin common room

Hermione felt a surge of power; she opened her eyes, moving them to Wednesday's sleeping form, the magic still pulled at her. Hermione slowly and quietly got out of bed, putting on a black jacket, and pants, grabbing her wand, leaving her bedroom. She quietly walked down the stairs, leaving through a secret passage way, stepping out into a hall, she took her wand out, ready to give whoever a forgetful spell.

Hermione stayed silent, letting her eyes adjust to the welcomed darkness, she found herself in the main hall, where all the stairs where. The magic guided her to a certain stairwell, she took only two steps, before it started to move, once it stopped, at a new banister, Hermione let go, readying her wand as she walked up the stairs. Hermione opened the door, hearing a large growling noise, then the scream of two boys; she ran to them, opening the door, saying a sleeping spell, before pulling the two boys out, locking the door, looked to the two boys, recognizing Harry Potter instantly, but not the red head.

"Thank you." Harry said, a little out of breath.

Hermione nodded her head, wondering why his magic would call on her and not a Gryffindor. Hermione observed the boy, taking a good look at "the boy who lived." She took out her wand, pointing it to his cracked glasses, fixing them. Harry took them off, looking at them, before placing them back on his face. "Thanks I'll have to remember that spell. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ronald weasley."

Hermione holds out her hand "Hermione Addams."  
Harry shakes it "Thank you for helping us out, Ron and I really appreciate it."

"Addams?" Ron said thinking of where he heard the name before.

Hermione looked at him "Yes Addams, do you have a problem with my family name."

The way Hermione said it scared Ron so he shook his head no. Harry just stared at Hermione, feeling something what he felt he was unsure of.

"So how will you two be going back to the Gryffindor area?" Hermione asked, as they walked out of the room, looking to Harry, expecting an answer.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Not sure, we would go the way we came, but some of the ghosts would alert the teachers."

Hermione thought about what passageways to take, before coming to a decision. "Follow me." She walked onto the stairwell; she waited for the boys to step onto it before it moved. Hermione stepped off it, once it stopped moving, she walked a few halls before stopping in front of a wall. The boys looked at her, wondering what was going on. "I'll take you through a passageway, but you'll have to keep your eyes closed. Harry and Ron closed their eyes, just to be safe Hermione put a light spell on the boy's eyes.

Hermione pressed some bricks with her hands, it soon opened. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and sadly Ron's. She walked them through the passageway only having to let go ,to unlock the wall, she helped Harry out first taking off the spell, she grabbed Ron by his shirt, pushing him out and taking the spell off and leaving the two.

Hermione made it back to the Slytherin common rooms, as she walked up the stairs, she felt someone else's magic pull at her, she turned though only for the feeling to disappear. She continued up the stairs, on her guard, as she walked the stairs going into her room.

Snape had left the medic bay, going to his bedroom, before doing so he had to send some young Slytherin to bed; he hid in the shadows when he heard a noise. He was shocked that it was Hermione; she looked exhausted though Snape felt some sort of magical pull, he felt it earlier, but now it was not as strong. Once the girl closed her door, he went to his bed room to think things over.

Hermione closed the door, not shocked that Wednesday was up, reading he cards, Hermione went to her bed, taking off the clothes she wore outside, climbing into bed.

"Wake up, regular time." Wednesday advised Hermione took the warning, going to bed.

Harry and Ron made it back, they slowly dragged themselves to bed, Ron falling onto bed instantly falling asleep. Harry couldn't sleep, he felt a strange sensation when he was around Hermione, he felt another pull but not as strong as her.

END

What did you like?What would you like to see? What characters would you like to see?


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own

Wednesday woke up at 6 am looking to her sister, noticing Hermione was stretching, Wednesday got up, watching her sister`s actions. They both bathed and dressed, Wednesday watched her sister noticing that she was off, more than usual, Wednesday just watched her sister as they left for breakfast.

Harry woke up, but he felt strange , he felt like he was missing something he did not know what though, he wanted to talk to Ron, but noticed he was in a foul mood from last night still. He decided he would talk to Hermione, and hopefully she would have some answers to why he felt this way, both the boys dressed and went down to breakfast, Harry was looking for the Addams trio, he spotted them entering the Grand Hall.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, making sure she heard him over the breakfast chatter

Hermione who was talking to her brother, about the horrendous class of against the dark arts, stopped when she heard her name being called. Her sister and brother, looked around also wondering who wanted to speak with her, they were shocked when it was "The golden boy".

Hermione approached Harry with caution, wondering if he found the reason for the strong feeling, she doubted it, but none the less. Harry was about to speak, until Hermione pushed him into the hall, away from prying ears and eyes.

"What was that for" Harry questioned

Hermione looked around the hallway, noticing it was bare, "I wanted to make sure no one heard our conversation."

"What about your siblings?" Harry questioned

Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised "What about them? If we need their help then I shall ask for it, until then, this is just between you and me."

Snape was looking at Hermione wondering what spell someone casted to make him want to jump her, he noticed his godson's eyes, roaming over her, he has never wanted to hex him until now. Snape was shocked when he did not feel the same emotion, when Harry called for Hermione. Instead he actually felt calm, happy, at peace, Snape excused himself and left for his room, to figure out what was going on.

Morticia who was looking at her cards, smiled when she pulled out the symbol of her youngest daughter, a crown, a halo, and a black heart "its happening." She said looking to young Pubert.

Pubert who just smiled and kept playing with his baby sized mace, wondering what made his mother so happy.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Pugsley asked his sister, watching the door

Wednesday sipped some warm blood, licking her lips at the taste, "I am not sure, Hermione shall tell us when she's good and ready.

Pugsley agreed with his sister, keeping watch on the door, just in case something happened.

The two were talking in a hushed whisper, stopping when they saw Snape pass by; all three of them seemed close, calm, lustfull, all these strange erotic emotions. None of them could cast their eyes away from the other; they all walked towards one another. They couldn't stop as Hermione began to kiss Snape, Harry kissing Hermione's neck, Snape rubbing his experienced hands over the two of them

The sound of the warning bell pulled them away from one another, Hermione left, to the nearest girl's bathroom, Harry to the Gryffindor table, Snape to his classroom, locking the door behind him.

Hermione shut the girls bathroom closed, locked manually, and with magic, she looked over herself, noticing how her lips looked a little swollen. She touched her necklace, waiting for her siblings to come to her. Hoping that Wednesday could help her, and Pugsley, in some weird, mysterious way he would help.

Wednesday and Pugsley watched as Harry came in, his face flushed, Wendesday was upset, at not knowing what was going on, especially when it came to her family. She was about to get up, when her necklace had started feeling hot on her neck, she felt Pugsley`s eye's on her, they got up so fast they startled everyone, and left in search of their sister.

Harry watched as the Addams left startling fast, "Wonder what got them so mad?" Fred asked

"Maybe they didn't get to drink enough of the Slytherins blood." George said both the twins laughing at their joke.

Harry just nodded his head, quietly eating his toast, hoping no one was looking at him, though he did feel eyes on him. He searched around and spotted Dumbledore's, old, aged eyes, watching him and looking back at the Slytherin table.

Snape hurried to his classroom, he magically locked his door, he felt himself hardened "Hermione Granger and Harry potter" He felt himself get stiffer as he said their names, he felt his lips, where Hermione just frenched him, he then looked to his hands, where he groped the two children. Horrified at himself, he jumped when he heard the bell ring; he cursed "I have them in ten minutes." He said to himself, wondering how he was going to act, as well as the other two.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own

Wednesday and Pugsley made it to Hermione's location, Wednesday undid the locks going him, Pugsley guarded the door.

Wednesday looked at her sister who was shaking; she approached her with concern, "What happened? What did HE do?"

Hermione who just leaned onto the back of the wall, kept her head down, so her sister could not see her swollen lips and trail of kisses.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Wednesday asked

Hermione slowly raised her head up, showing her sister; Wednesday instantly noticed her sister's swollen lips and red marks going down her neck. "Potter did this he is a dead man!"

Hermione shook her head "It wasn't just him."

Wednesday walked to her sister, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "Tell me before I hex you." She whispered menacingly

"It was Snape as well; all three of us were in some trance." Hermione said wasting not even a minute.

Wednesday stepped back, thinking, "We have his class next don't we?"

Hermione nodded her head, scared of what her sister was thinking

"Good I want to see this first hand." She then walked out the bathroom; Pugsley kept the door opened waiting for his other sister.

Hermione sighed sadly, and walked out the bathroom, all three going to the dungeons.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own

Hermione walked into the room, actually scared of what would happen.

Harry noticed that the Addams siblings had left, when he returned to the Great Hall. He swallowed hoping they would not kill him or worse torture him.

Snape prepared his room for class; he grew antsy as the minutes grew. As he waited his thoughts started to go back to the incident, he felt himself get hard as he remembered kissing Hermione and Harry kissing him, and groping him. Snape shut off his thoughts as he heard the commotion from his students. He was shocked when the Addams wanted to sit upfront; Harry and Hermione had bumped into one another. The two looked to the floor, going to their seats, Snape started his lesson. Snape was relived when the lesson was over, he let the class go, and wanting to ignore what had happen.

Hermione and her siblings left,she purposely left assignment, she headed back to the classroom ,she had grabbed Harry`s arm,noticing how frail he was.

"Hey! What-" Harry started

"Hush! I want answers and so do you." Hermione said as they walked back.

Snape was leaving his classroom,until he heard Hermione and Harry`s headed back to his room,leaving his door open, he put a spell on the door so no one will hear them.

Harry had gotten Hermione to let go of him,as they walked inside the classroom,he shut the door.

"What are you two doing back?" Snape asked feigning ignorance

Hermione understood,playing tis game many times with her siblings, "I forgot my assignment for a class." Hermione grabbed the paper showing it to him.

Snape cursed himself for not noticing it sooner, "It took two of you two get it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder,while walking closer to him, "You insult our intelligence everyday." Hermione said stopping in front of him

Harry watched the two,knowing they were challenging one another,he felt out of felt like he should be with them in their stare off.

Hermione felt the strange sensation again,she felt like she was missing side stepped,moving until she had a good look at Snape and was something about theses two men that made her feel complete,though she did not know what.

Snape watched Hermione, enjoying their little banter. Hermione had moved to get a view at Harry and himself,he looked at The Golden Boy as well. Snape felt calm,peaceful and yet when he looked at Hermione he felt lust, and passion. "Come to my office at eight so we can discuss this more." Snape said leaving for his chambers.

The two left the classroom,going their separate ways as they went up the stairs. Wednesday was sitting on her bed,reading her cards,she looked up when Hermione came in. "Did you get the paper?"

"Yes, why are you skipping next class?" Hermione asked grabbing her stuff for the next two periods.

"My reasons are my own." Wednesday said looking at the cars intensely.

Hermione stopped at the door,noticing her sister`s expression "What do they say?"

Wednesday looked at her "Nothing much,things are just going to become interesting."

Hermione nodded her head ,heading for for class,she arrived late though she didn't placed her things on her desk,sitting with Pugsley.

The teacher looked relived and sad,which Hermione,Pugsley noticed looked back,noticing only one of the Addams girls was noticed he wasn't focusing on her or the teacher,so she sent him a looked at the note "Dont tell me you intersted in one of those creepy girls."

Draco responded back,Pansy opened it " Mind your own business." After she read it ,as she tried to write the paper crumbled into smiled the rest of class,the image of Pansy`s face fresh in his mind.


End file.
